Golden Dreams
by xdreamernumbuhfour
Summary: Nothing gold can ever stay. Even dreams die under the right circumstances. Harry discovers this as he grows up in a corrupt world masked behind magic.


**Golden Dreams**

* * *

**Summary: Nothing gold can ever stay. Even dreams die under the right circumstances. Harry discovers this as he grows up in a corrupt world masked behind magic.**

* * *

**A/N: This story is a sequel to my one-shots: Pops, Accidental Magic, Snowfall, Mama, Fly Merry Fly, Akagami, and Crush.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Piece and its characters are copyright to Oda-sama and Funimation (plus all the other companies who have the rights, lucky bastards). OCs are copyright of me along with anything else the general public doesn't recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_The Beginning of the End_**

The end of July came with a sweltering heat that nearly caused the death of the large tangerine orchard on the outskirts of Cocoyashi village.

Thankfully, Nami had been at home during the heat wave and the ginger haired woman called forth a formation of rainclouds to protect her precious trees. The rain, in turn, drew all of the villagers out of their homes and shops to welcome their precious girl back home after her month long business trip – granted, Nami had been gone for longer, but business trips were different than traveling the world as a pirate.

After the supposed 'death' of Monkey D Luffy at the hands of Vice-Admiral Coby (who, in the end, couldn't bring himself to kill his old friend), the Straw Hat pirates had disbanded and returned home (or to Water Seven for Robin and back to the world of rock stars for Brooke) while Luffy rode off into the sunset with Boa Hancock (who was still turned down with every marriage proposal she made). About six months after returning to Cocoyashi, Nami began shipping produce all over the East Blue, boosting the profits of the very successful company Nojiko had created. Nami, of course, had a large share in the company.

However, traveling had been ingrained into Nami's very soul and she wasn't able to stay in the village for long. Instead, she sailed around to various islands and occasionally made a trip into the Grandline (most of these 'business trips' were friendly visits, but no one needed to know that, now did they?).

Nami's most recent trip had been to the Baratie Ocean Going Restaurant where she had a nice time catching up with Sanji about their day-to-day lives and relived the past when she beat him senseless for looking down her shirt. The relationship between navigator and cook never really changed over the years (though, around the time of Luffy's 'death' there had been speculation that the two would pull a 'Robin and Franky' and tie the knot, which was strange seeing as the romance had been one-sided on Sanji's part), except for one thing.

A little boy named Harry.

Harry had been about three when Sanji found him. The cook had been visiting Chopper at the Sakura Kingdom when he stumbled across the child, wearing nothing but an over-sized T-shirt and baggy shorts and half-frozen to death. And after that, everything simply fell into place for the two of them.

Sanji and Harry clicked into the father and son role like a piece of well-oiled machinery.

But what no one counted on was Nami filling the mother role.

The ginger haired navigator loved kids – Punk Hazard could be cited as an example – but never dreamed of having any of her own. She loved money more than she could any man (in a romantic way, at least). So when the sleepy three year old she met called her Mommy and reached out for her to hold him, something melted inside of her and she accepted the role without hesitation (though she would **not** be Sanji's wife/girlfriend/lover/etc).

Which is why she found herself chasing after a kitten eight years later.

Harry's birthday wasn't far off and the party would be held in Cocoyashi village that year (they alternated between the crew's homes) and Nami had gotten him a kitten as a present. The boy often remarked on how lonely he felt being the only kid on the Baratie. Usually the children that came with their parents were too busy eating to play with him and the trips to the villages were too far and few for him to have enough social activity with people his own age. Nami thought that having a pet would help him somewhat.

But first she had to catch the damn thing and get it house trained.

Nami cursed loudly as the little cat shot out the door and into the rain, tripping up the villagers and sending them to the muddy ground. Soon enough, everyone at Nami's welcome back party was covered in muck and Nami still didn't have the kitten in hand. And it didn't help that the little boys from the village were a bit too eager to help and ended up terrifying the poor creature out of its mind.

In all, it took half-an hour to catch the fuzz ball and return it to Nami. By that time the orange haired woman was covered head to toe in mud and madder than a hornet sprayed by a water hose.

The kitten, which was quite fluffy beneath the caked mud it was practically drowning in, blinked its large amber eyes innocently and batted at Nami's nose.

The ginger haired woman took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose.

Harry had better appreciate his gift or she was going to kill both of them.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit, I didn't really want to write this. Because A) I've already got too many stories I haven't finished yet, B) One Piece isn't over yet and there might still be one more crew member we haven't seen yet (if it isn't Jinbei like I think it is) and C) I didn't want to see Harry grow up. Not Harry Potter, because I've already seen him grow up through J.K. Rowling's universe. I'm talking about the Harry I inserted into the One Piece world. I like seeing him as an innocent little kid and I'm reluctant to toughen him up and make him into the bitter bastard I have him planned out to be. But I'll suck it up and type.**

**Anyways, to explain the ages of the Straw Hats, I'm saying that Sanji found Harry when he was about 23-24 (so 2 or 3 years post-time skip) and Harry was three then, so now Sanji's about 31-32 (and so is Zoro).**

**Age chart: Luffy & Usopp = 29-30; Zoro & Sanji = 31-32; Nami = 30-31; Chopper = 28-29; Robin = 40-41; Franky = 46-47; Brooke = 100-101; Boa Hancock = 41-42.**

**On another note, while I was looking on the OP wiki for Hancock's age, I found out that she and I have the same birthday:D**


End file.
